


If it’s down to me and you, it’s always you

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, MCC 8, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, alternative universe, first post pog, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: Dream is not in the same mcc team as George and I saw a tweet saying what will we do if they were the final two in dodgebolt, so I wrote stuff. They’re in like those Roman battle arena things.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	If it’s down to me and you, it’s always you

The cheers in the small arena is almost deafening, people shouting at the one they support. The man in a white shirt had just got shot, as he gets carried off the arena, he pulls on blue shirt of his teammate, “you got this George.”

George doesnt respond. 

The cheers had gotten louder, as if there were thousands of other watching over the battle, though it may be loud in the ears of others, to the two lonely figures standing on the field, there was only silence. 

On the right stands a tall blond in a faded lime green amor and a white smol mask on his face, on the left, stands a small brunette, wearing white, round glasses and a light blue denim, both holding a bow and one arrow. 

“Kill him Dream!” Techno shouted, using what little energy he has due to the blood lost. 

“George!” Sapnap yelled from the side, hand clutching the arrow in his stomach, struggling to stay conscious.  
The crowd was more than wild, screaming their own things. 

The arena was deafening but the two block it out, to them it was only themselves, alone in the arena, they both know that after, they’re gonna get more alone.  
Dream clutched his bow tight, his other hand raised the arrow in a ready position. 

George stood there, in the same ready position.  
Winner takes all, both thought at the same time.  
Dream held his bow tighter. His mind flashed with memories of him and his best friend, they were down by the lake, built their humble, brick home together, had great adventures in the world. 

Now they’re here, pointing a bow at each other, but none wanted to fire. 

George stared intently at the man before him, his mind flashing with memories of them.

They sat under starry nights, talking about nothing and everything, they watched the first ray of light touched the world at dawn, they cuddled under the same blanket, drinking hot cocoa while watching the snow slowly falling out their window. 

And now they’re here. Putting each other’s life on the line. 

Dream was the first the give up, his shoulders slacked, putting the bow and arrow down. 

The crowd starts booing but the blond couldn’t care less. 

George followed. 

“Dream” 

“George” 

Both of them say at the same time. 

A ghost of a smile flashes their face, it left as sudden as it came, leaving the two to wonder if they had hallucinated it. 

“George I-,” Dream chokes up, “George I cant do this.” Dream says, running his hands through his hair. 

“I know Dream.” George said in a calm manner. He had actually foresee this before all this mess, he knew it was only going to be him and dream in the final round, he knew Dream wouldn’t fire, but he knew Dream needed to. 

George reach to his glasses and takes them off, bright brown eyes pierce at Dream. 

“It’s ok Dream,” George says, he drops his bow and arrow to the ground, leaving it in yellow dust. 

George smiles at Dream, a genuine, kind, heart-shattering smile, leaving little wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. 

The arena is deafening, but Dream can still hear his heart breaks. 

Dream reach to take off his mask. 

George remembers during one of their late night talks, that Dream says he’s never taken the mask off in front of people, so George has never see dreams face. 

Dream takes off his mask, leaving it in the blood stained dirt. 

He looks at George. 

George looks at him. 

The arena is deafening, but no where near as loud as the thoughts running through georges mind. 

It’s the first time he’s seen dreams face, he notice how he had emerald green eyes, with flecks of gold inside. He notice how there faded specks of freckles on his face, much like the sky during the star filled nights. He notice how defined his cheeks are, lean, fitting with the rest of dreams physiques.

George smiles. 

“You look ugly Dream.” George says, grinning like an idiot. 

Dream slight chuckles, his verdant orbs shines and twinkles under the sunlight. 

“You are too.” He says. 

The two let’s out a small, light hearted laugh, enjoying the very short moment where they forget the situation they’re in. 

“Come on!” Someone shouted, dragging both of them down to reality. 

“George I-“ Dream starts but George cuts him off.

“Dream, you need this, I’m letting you have it, please.” George said tearing up. 

“I-“ both of them go silent.

Suddenly they’re thinking about the same thing.  
It was a nice breezy morning, the two had just finished breakfast, and is just laying in the soft spring grass, enjoying each other’s company and the calming sounds of nature around them. 

That day was a great day, not eventful like the ones where they fight the monster the roams the belly of the earth, or the weird pig things in the underworld.  
No, it was a calm day, just talking and napping. 

Both smile at the memory 

George looks up at Dream. 

Dream at George. 

Dream gets his bow at ready position, the tip shines under the sun. 

George takes one step closer to Dream. 

George can see the million emotions in dreams eyes. 

George smiles, opening his arms. 

Dream closes his eyes, finally letting the tears run down his face, as he fires, he whispers, “I love you George.” 

The arrow slice through the air, plants itself right in George’s chest. 

George stumbles, dream rushed to him, letting George fall in his arms. 

As the two sits there, silently, tears rolling down their faces, falling to the ground. 

The arena is deafening but Dream hears it loud as thunder and clear as the skies.

“I love you too Dream.” 

Georges grip losen on dreams hand. 

Dream knows. 

Dream won. 

The arena is deafening, cheering like there’s no tomorrow, but Dream can only hear his own breathing, in, out, in, out. 

The arena was filled with hundreds upon thousands of watchers, but Dream felt alone. 

The arena is quiet, no more people, no more cheers, but Dream was still there, his best friend in his arms.

The sun was setting, it was time to leave. 

Dream stands up, holding George tight, “lets go home George, everything will be better tomorrow. We won’t ever be alone again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fic, I feel like it’ll do bad. Kudos and comments are nice <3


End file.
